


Wild Touch

by Kei_LS, RebelPaisley



Series: Burning Red [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Like, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pining, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, barely any, super mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/pseuds/Kei_LS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley
Summary: Eric was not pining over Jason, no matter what Cole insisted.  He was just…watching, from a safe distance.  It was allowed.Cole, however, had other plans.  If the Quantum Ranger was going to devote himself to inaction, then Cole would bring the party to him, summoning the animal in Eric with a nip of his teeth.It was the least he could do, ranger to ranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kei was the one who started this prompt, Paisley just helped complete it, because Kei’s love for eternal-flame-Eric/Jason cannot be denied.
> 
> This story is based in a universe where red ranger reunions essentially mean ‘lots of sexy-sexy times’, where Jason is in pretty high demand. Because of an initial disinterest, Eric has become a bit of a safe space for Jason, which, as is the way with these things, eventually ends up changing when Eric gets to know the original red ranger.
> 
> So, you know, insert pining and inaction here. Good times, good times :)

"Why aren't you with him?"

" _Jesus_ , Cole," Eric breathed, tension running through him as he turned to regard the red Wild Force ranger. "Make some damn noise."

While he had come to expect the other man’s stealthy entrances after enough of these reunions, Eric wouldn’t necessarily say he _liked_ the application of it, especially not here, when he had been caught unintentionally lingering, the sight of Jason and TJ making out on the couch taking him by surprise.

"You want him," Cole insisted. He didn't even look apologetic. "Your heart aches with it. I can hear it, but you're not doing anything about it."

The surprise faded away, and Eric realized Cole was referring to Jason, the one subject at these reunions Eric had stopped so much as _considering_ to deliberate a couple years ago, when the red Mighty Morphin ranger started showing up at his house beforehand, looking for a hideout to get some space from the other rangers.

As Earth’s original ranger, Jason was in high demand in many ways.  Eric hadn’t thought much of it, originally, until he had gotten to know the man.

Now he was pissed he had ever bothered to open his front door, but that was a tragedy to be mourned another day.

"I'm fine," Eric groused. Cole frowned and stepped up to him, and while Eric tensed, he didn't stop the man.

For Cole, who operated almost entirely on what he 'felt' from others instead of nearly every other reasonable person on the planet who took in things like body language and _words_ and shit, it was enough.

"I don't understand why you're holding back," Cole argued. Eric's back hit the wall behind him, and the space between himself and Cole diminished to about the width of Eric's crossed arms. "He's right there and willing."

"Not available," Eric hedged. Cole's hand slid down from the middle of his chest to just below his sternum, and Eric uncrossed his arms to accommodate him. The other ranger leaned in to fill up the space and Eric did nothing, did not address the hand resting on his hip, either.

"He's _always_ available," Cole pointed out.

The horrible thing was that it was mostly true. Jason didn't take time for himself, all that much. Which was actually the crux of why Eric _couldn't_ go over to the couch he'd been staring at for ten minutes and slip into the empty space at Jason's back. He couldn't run his hands over strong, compact shoulders, slip his leg up to pull Jason back to rest flush against his chest and run fingers through short thick hair while TJ continued to kiss the life out of him. He _really_ couldn't lower his head to leave marks over Jason's neck with teeth and tongue, stay pressed close enough to _feel_ the soft sounds Jason was making-

"Shit," Eric breathed, heart twisting as he tore his eyes away from Jason, the other man breaking his kiss with TJ and smiling with wet, kiss-swollen lips as he twisted them to press TJ against the back of the couch and trap his arms against it.

"You're almost facing each other," Cole noted, and before the words actually processed, Eric had a strong thigh pressed between his own, slipping higher and- Eric felt his neck warm even as he ground down onto it. "You should let him know."

"Let him know what," Eric breathed, pulse jumping when he watched Jason slowly lick and then sink his teeth into TJ's neck, riding out the Turbo ranger's buck, sliding his body easily along with TJ’s writhing motion.

"That this-" Cole said lightly like he wasn't making Eric choke on his tongue when he rubbed his thigh between Eric's legs and the aching hardness Eric had been successfully ignoring up to this point, "-is for him."

"That's for a lot of things," Eric said. He kept his voice steady through sheer force of _will_ but he couldn't keep it loud, the rumble probably heard mostly because Cole was so damn close.

Blue eyes considered him with an obvious curiosity. "You're really not going to go over there?"

"No," Eric growled.  It wasn’t his place to intrude, and if Cole couldn’t see that-

The Wild Force ranger kissed him quiet, reaching a hand down to palm Eric’s length. "Fine," he huffed. "Then I'll do my best."

"Best?"

In Eric’s damn opinion, he was doing just fine _now_ , but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Cole was talking again.

"Watch Jason,” the brunette ordered.

"Cole, what the hell-" He broke off, forcibly sliding down the wall a bit as his legs were wedged apart. 

Cole latched onto his neck and lightly pinned his arms to the wall in an exact standing copy of what Jason was doing to TJ.

"Shit," Eric breathed. He should've fought at least to relocate, shouldn't have found Cole more or less taking the choice from him relieving and nice, and _really_ shouldn't have listened to the sharp order and let his eyes flick up to Jason.

Because above all else, looking up and finding the Mighty Morphin' ranger’s warm eyes dark with desire and locked on _him_ made Eric’s heart race and his cock pulse tellingly against Cole's body. He jerked, toes curling while he ground against Cole again, and Jason must have done something because half a second later TJ was doing the same with a curse that carried over to them.

Cole's back was to him, so there was no way the Wild Force ranger could've seen, but Jason's little licks to the bite he'd delivered on TJ's neck were mimicked by Cole on Eric, and all at once he realized what Cole had truly meant.

Son of a bitch was going to play the part of Jason Scott so Eric didn't have to try and go get him personally, and Eric-

Eric wasn't strong enough to do anything but shut his eyes and sink into it.

He would kill Cole later- maybe - that was an unimportant future decision, he just hoped Jason - if he noticed (he wouldn't, but _if_ he did) - would assume it was some kind of game on Cole's part.

Jason shifted - alternating between small suckles and kisses up TJ's jawline, creeping higher until he was just under the man's ear. TJ turned into the onslaught, moaning, until he was angled out towards Eric - something the Quantum ranger didn't get to much dwell on before Cole was nipping higher at his neck, locking onto that sensitive spot with frightening accuracy.

It was all Eric could do to buck back down into Cole's thigh, reclaiming some control in a search for more friction. Part of him wanted to end this as quickly as possible, ill at ease with the substitution, but part-

Part reveled in the game, in a version of Jason he could actually attain who was willing and wile and _present_ in Eric's space.

He watched Jason's mischievous smirk – playful and wicked – as he scraped his teeth back down TJ's shoulder and gasped in time with the man when Cole did the same, pressing up into the Wild Force ranger hard with an embarrassingly needy sound torn from his throat.

"Easy," Jason soothed, on the heels of a laugh just loud enough to register as he quieted TJ's whining.

Eric pressed his head back hard against the wall when Cole thumbed soothing circles against his hips, half-watching, half-feeling.

The warm half-smile didn't fade when Jason leaned back, hands dipping down to slide up under TJ's shirt and work it off, and Eric felt himself tremble against Cole despite himself when he felt hands slide up his body too, dragging his shirt higher. The callouses wouldn't be that far off, the warm dry drag, the firm caress- the thought that Jason would press his nails in just a touch to coax Eric into arching up into him-

He wanted it so much. Wanted Jason to want him, _need_ him the way he fell in with everyone else so easily, enough that he was rubbing against Cole's leg before he truly realized it, gripping strong shoulders and pretending they belonged to the man half bent just a few feet away.

Cole could mimic all he wanted, but if they were playing this game, then Eric was going to contribute, the way he would if-

He slid his hands down the curve of Cole's spine, paused briefly on his lower back, held him close, before he dipped his fingers under the edge of the other ranger's shirt, seeking out warm skin.

"Slow down," Jason coaxed - voice careful and fond, like it always was with TJ, with any of them. He was pulling the Turbo ranger's shirt up and over, removing it with expert care the way he had with so many others, touch lingering in all the right places, pecs, collar bone - awarding TJ with a slow kiss for his patience when it was over - sweet but lingering, passionate.

Cole followed in suit, pulling Eric's top the rest of the way off - pushing forward into his space to ward off the momentary cool feel of air - leaving no room, just _Cole_ , close and hot and pressing, pulling Eric down into a forceful kiss without waiting for the other man to acclimate.

" _That's it_ ," Jason soothed.

Eric's hand flexed at the small of Cole's back. He pulled him nearer, couldn't _not_ with Jason sounding like that so close, kissing back with a fierceness that was more desperate and needy than he wanted to admit, easing down a little while he ran his hands up Cole's back.

He didn't want to kiss Jason roughly, wanted to take it just as slow and gentle as the man was with everyone. So he _did._  Kissed Cole soft and deep and cradled his jaw a little, arm firm around his waist and keeping the other man held close against him - if this was as close as Eric was going to get, then he was going to keep himself in check and do it _right_.

He would make him feel _so good_ , generosity expounded in turn where so many others reached in and took what they wanted, expectant. _God_ , he-

Cole was warm, so warm. Eric's thumbed at his cheekbone, tracing a finger under the dip of his chin, keeping him close and safe and steady. He probed forward, gently, asking for more, needing Cole to be receptive, and gave a small appreciative moan when the other ranger let him in.

He smoothed a hand up Cole's side, wanting- he wanted to _feel_ , wanted to take in every touch and every experience. He felt between each curve of his abs, exploring the smooth muscle and reveling in the way Cole trembled under his grip, allowing him to take the lead, eager.

That was what he wanted. He wanted Cole to relax, to let him do all the work, to be honest in every reaction Eric could entice from his body. Cole, above everyone else, could absolutely deliver that to him.

He brushed his hand higher, thumb circling around a dark nipple and coaxing it to a hard point before pressing into it gently, swallowing the sounds of Cole's whine with another deep kiss. He let Cole's arms come around him and press weakly to his back, taking that cue to hold the man tighter.

"Not gonna let you fall," Eric whispered, kissing him again before he could actually start _talking_ \- it'd be too much, even for him, even with what they were already doing he couldn't-

"Yeah?" Jason asked, a little breathless in response to something from TJ.

_Yeah_ , Eric thought, slipping both hands up Cole's body and taking his shirt off in time with Jason's actions, the man slowly removing his own and letting out a slow breath at TJ's questing hands.

He toyed and teased Cole's upper body to the point where it was still pleasurable, sucking at his collarbone before biting it, leaving dark marks to claim the spot as _his_ before anyone else could touch it. Cole was salty and smooth against his tongue, trembling, one hand snaked behind the base of Eric's skull and pushing him forward, quietly begging for more.

Feeling a deep hunger unfurl in his chest, Eric obliged, taking in Cole's scent - earth and rain and _coconut_ , of all things - before lapping at his Adams' apple, peppering it with kisses, kneading Cole's lower back carefully.  It was thrilling, the way Cole asked for what he wanted from _Eric_ , innocent noises and small prompts displayed without hindrance.

Moaning, the Wild Force ranger bucked into Eric's thigh, rocking back and forth almost subconsciously, needing that friction.

Eric could give that to him. He would deliver.

He moved with Cole, turning to press him back against the wall so he could focus on making him fall apart in his arms, slipping his hand down to jeans and the bulge trapped in them, rubbing teasingly and coaxing Cole to arch and ride up for more.  He slid his hand up Cole's spine and cradled the back of his head as he popped the button open and slowly teased the zipper down.

Cole's legs spread wide and wanton, his hold on Eric's shoulders tighter and moaning louder just at the gentle press of Eric's fingers to boxer-clad dick. It was almost heady, entirely gratifying, and he didn't tease Cole much - squeezing gently and palming him firmly through the thin cloth and letting Cole buck and rub against him freely.

When the other ranger could stand it, Eric hooked his fingers around the waist of Cole's pants and pulled, taking pants and boxers down in one easy movement. He helped Cole step out of them as his fingers traced Cole's length, movements light, pulling needy sounds from the brunette - he wanted Cole completely naked, wanted nothing to possibly get in the way, to hinder the other ranger’s movements.

Hands braced against Cole's hips, he slid down, shifting onto his knees and keeping eye contact with Cole all the while, projecting his intentions with fiery determination, met with overwhelming _want_ in return.

This was- he was going to take his time - he felt no apologies to Cole as he shifted forward, taking in the other man's more primal scent and nudging, hands still on his hips, minimal offers of stimulation provided. He started easily, kissing up the other man's inner thighs, rubbing circles and consciously ignoring Cole's weeping length, precum beading in tiny rivulets as he quivered, twitching under Eric's attention.

"Eric," Cole whined, nudging himself forward a little and clawing at the wall he was pressed against. "I want- I need-" he panted softly, fingers pressing flat as his arms shook with the effort of restraint.

"Just wait, darling," Eric breathed, reaching up between Cole's legs to massage his testicles in one hand. It earned him a sharp inhale, something he reveled in, before kissing up the front of Cole's thigh, slowly reaching the bottom of his abs, just above his pubic hair. "It’ll be worth it, I promise."

"Please," Cole whined. 

When Eric glanced up, he was looking nowhere else, gaze locked on the Quantum ranger. Eyes darker than Eric had ever seen them, glazing over with need and want the longer Eric watched. Cole didn't have much of a bar between the things he wanted and the things he reached for, no one on Wild Force really did, but he was clearly _trying_ and Eric was just as clearly pushing him to limits he was pretty sure Cole didn't even know he _had_.

"Okay," Eric found himself breathing, lost in the desperate rise and fall of Cole's chest, flushed and yearning and _his_. "Since you asked so nicely."

He took his time, kissing the very base of Cole's cock and getting a breathy shudder for his trouble, he paused a second, building the anticipation, before continuing his work down the length of his dick, sucking and licking, tracing the heavy weight of Cole before he finally neared the head, taste of precum staining his lips.  He licked around the edge of the head, Cole shaking, one hand trembling against Eric's shoulder, alternating between furious grip and incoherency, as though he was barely managing to hang on.

" _Please_ ," Cole repeated, eyes scrunched shut - a beautiful, glorious sound, cheeks dusted with a red flush that was perfectly in place on him, natural, _wild_.

And- well, how could he argue with that? He sank down further, taking more of Cole into his mouth at the same slow, pleasurable pace and it was only his reflexes that save him from being choked, pressing Cole's hips hard to the wall to stop him from bucking up with the strangled cry he gave.

He pressed on Cole's hips a bit harder, a silent warning for patience, and moved, throat properly relaxed as he worked around Cole's dick, establishing a steady rhythm, starting slow, making the other ranger work for it.

One hand made it to Eric's hair, but Cole was too stimulated to do much more than tangle his fingers in the fine black strands, incoherent babble beginning to fall from his lips.

Eric took full advantage, grip near-bruising to keep Cole's hips still while he took the other ranger deeper and deeper. It was all on him, and Eric didn't waste it, bobbing his head slowly and enjoying just how full he felt as he worked Cole deeper and deeper into his throat, pulling back too soon to kiss and lick and breathe before sinking back down. Each attempt was easier than the last as he worked his own throat open for him, and Cole was nothing but desperate pleas and wanton sound, words devolving to growling whines.

When he felt Cole was the most out of it, Eric reached into his back pocket, pulling out the small container of lube Leo had playfully slipped him earlier. He uncapped it and liberally coated his fingers as he kept working Cole, gently caressing the curve of his rear before slipping in between the curve of his cheeks, massaging the tight ring of muscle with a few careful probes.

He slipped one finger in to Cole's warmth and was met with a prolonged _keen_ , the other ranger desperately gripping at his shoulder, clawing at his scalp with trembling fingers. It was tempting, with that kind of encouragement, to slip a second in to prepare Cole faster, but Eric had nothing but _time_.

Cole had asked for this, whether he knew it or not, and Eric was going to deliver.

"Eric, _please_ ," Cole begged, urgent and shaky. "Please- _more_ , I-"

The words were cut off, and Eric felt the other man’s balls tighten seconds before he was spilling down his throat, Eric pulling back and swallowing as rapidly as he could so he didn't choke, feeling Cole's body work around his finger rapidly.

He pulled off enough to breathe, grinning, a little satisfied as Cole spilled over himself, pressing wet kisses to shaking thighs and still working his finger.

This wasn't over, by any means. He was going to give Cole the full experience he had asked for, everything Eric had to offer.

"You're doing great, gorgeous," Eric whispered, working the edge of Cole's dick until he had finished climaxing, coaxing out every drop of cum until the Wild Force ranger was running dry, shifting under his hand with embarrassed overstimulation, twitching under Eric's relentless efforts.

" _Shit_ ," Jason breathed behind him, the curse almost out of place coming from him. If Eric weren't so attuned to the red and TJ's whines, he might not have heard it at all.

" _N-nng_...Eric," Cole groaned, tossing his head a little and whimpering hard at the kiss Eric pressed to him before he kissed his way up to nose and nuzzle at his stomach. He didn't stop working his finger, didn't even think about adding another until he could slide the first in and out with ease. He nibbled at Cole's abs, crooked his finger and twisted his wrist a little until he found exactly what he was looking for, finger brushing over a small bundle of nerves that had Cole jerking all over again and bowing his head.

His dick was already beginning to swell at the new attention, hardening gradually as Eric slipped in a second finger.  Cole was a beautiful sight - dripping with cum and flushed, veins bulging and ready.

" _Eric_ ," Cole whined, but the Quantum ranger paid him no attention, scissoring his fingers at a slow and steady pace, only gradually speeding up and then - when Cole was bending forward, both hands twisted in Eric's hair, incoherently begging and nudging, as though it could help - he aimed for his prostate again, smiling against the man's thigh as Cole released a strangled noise.

"I'm-" Cole's eyes were barely open, shuddering from the stimulation and the effort to remain upright (Eric had him, if he failed, Eric wouldn't let anything happen to this perfect red posed above him, so close to falling apart).  He knew now that Cole probably wasn't going to make it much further. It wasn't a prospect that bothered Eric - he adjusted his plan accordingly on the fly, rising to his feet in one easy movement.

Cole's brows furrowed, something close to bafflement at the sudden loss of stimulation, but Eric didn’t leave him hanging for long, looping an arm under the other man's legs and picking him up bridal-style, holding him close to his chest.

Much as he made fun of the blond for it, Eric was glad for Wes' forethought at setting up extra trundle beds and pallets for the reunion. He made use of the closest, setting Cole down, the other ranger fussing, still confused, and Eric shushed him with a few pumps of his dick, letting him know this was not over yet.

Cole, minimally appeased, used the new position to spread his legs wide and tug more pointedly at Eric's hair, trying to catch him up in a rough kiss to tell Eric just how much he _needed_ , words thoroughly stripped from him by now.

Eric- he knew, he _knew_. The time for taking things slow was near an end, there was only so much patience Cole would exhibit before he started to _take_ what he wanted, which would ruin the mood Eric had worked to establish.  He allowed himself to be pulled closer for a searing kiss, all while re-lubricating his hands, settling back down between the other ranger's legs when the brunette had been satisfied.

As a reward, he slipped his fingers back in, keeping Cole's hips pinned down with his forearm, occasionally nuzzling the penis that throbbed upwards, using the barest of touches.

He had to work him open again a little, the other ranger trembling and tight all over from the aftershocks before he settled once more, relaxing enough to accept Eric's fingers. He crooked his fingers a little and rocked them in to the first knuckle, teasing Cole and holding him open with the digits, spreading him wider carefully while he nuzzled and nibbled at his hip, letting Cole tug at his hair and pant. He didn't even stop him when he bent his knees and dug his heels down onto the pallet once Eric slid his fingers in all the way.

He kept aiming for that sweet spot, massaging Cole open until he could take him deeper, completely ignoring the man's weeping dick.

Cole was cursing, but not enough to stop Eric, not enough to demand for more, so the Quantum ranger set the pace, kneading him open and breaking him apart.

He slipped in a fourth finger and _curled_ , thrusting his hand forward in a quick jab, and a strangled cry _burst_ from Cole's throat, the Wild Force ranger throwing his head back with a howl, rutting himself against Eric's hand.

"You're doing great, gorgeous," Eric breathed, laying small kisses against Cole's abs. "That's it, don't hold back, okay? Don't hold back."

The flush that had dusted over his face darkened, Cole's expression warped into something that looked like pain as he shook and twisted and rocked himself back, clawing at the pallet and tugging more desperately, heels sliding slowly down as he shook apart, voice hoarse and wrecked when he demanded, " _Again_."

Eric complied, barely managing the wait with his own desires, wanting to see that reaction once more, eager for Cole's more animalistic side to come to light.

He shifted, curved his fingers and pushed a little harder, hitting that bundle of nerves with increased accuracy and strength, knowing the other ranger felt the stimulation.

He was almost all in, now, fingers deep and it felt so _good_ , Cole clenching around him, warm and tight, but ready, he was-

He was ready.

He stilled his hand, fumbling a little once he let go of Cole's hip and kissed and bit at his lips to distract him as he poured most of the remaining lube on his hand, coating it and then hooking his thumb in and inching it forward a little bit, stretching him wider and reaching up to cradle him as carefully as he could.

It was a lot, even out of his mind and dizzy with need and pleasure and shaking apart, it was a lot. Eric, even if he'd rushed any point up to this, would _not_ have rushed this. Working his hand deeper into Cole knuckle by knuckle, stretching him around the widest part of his hand and kissing over his face, his lips, his hair, hugging him and letting Cole cling at him with his hands, accepting the bruising grip with gentle croons.

"God, you're incredible," he murmured, kissing at his throat while Cole keened helplessly under him. "You're so amazing, you're doing so beautifully. Just a little more, wonderful, you've got it. That's it, just-"

Cole screamed, eyes rolled back and clawing down Eric's back as his hand slipped in with a thick, wet squelch, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as he moaned and howled loudly, still and so _tight_ around Eric's fist that _he_ felt breathless.

" _Please_ " he begged, words tumbling out of him between gasps and moans. "Please, just-"

Eric moved forward, filling in the gaps of what he had been trying to say, pushing up with his fist until he hit jackpot, Cole a total loss of coherency underneath him

He was tight. Tight and hot and warm and _wet_ around Eric's hand, and he shifted his fingers carefully, drew out more screams and cries and, as he slid his hand out an inch before letting Cole's body pull it back in, an honest _snarl_ releasing from him. It was- it was incredible. Eric hadn't planned this but he didn't regret a second of it, twisting and pressing and curling and watching Cole _shake_ around him, tears in his eyes and cock twitching, the head dark red flushed with need.

Eric didn't even have to touch him, was the thing. He was so caught up in watching every reaction, every jerk and hearing every sound with just the smallest movements of his hand that when Cole came he was surprised - breath hitching sharply and dropping his eyes to the weak spurts of thick cum that drooled from Cole's dick a second time. Cole's head thrashed, body tightening and working around Eric's fist - trying to _milk_ him before he collapsed back, a quivering mess of raw overstimulated nerves, eyes glazed and unfocused and mouth wet and slack. His chest heaved in time with deep, fast breaths.

Eric pulled out carefully, keeping his movements slow and gentle. He wasn't sure if Cole could feel it, if the man's nerve endings were completely fried, but he was cautious anyway, just in case.  A wave of exhaustion suddenly rushed over him, he hadn't realized - he was so caught up in Cole's arousal, in every reaction and keen - that he hadn't really noticed it. He had ridden the other man's high to completion, and he couldn't do much more than flop down beside the brunette, pressing a few light kisses against his hip, struggling to catch his breath.

It had been a lot, but it- it was good. _So good_. He didn't begrudge Cole, not anymore, not for starting this.

"Go get 'em, Turbo."

Eric heard the order, barely, but he didn't realize it had any direct connection to him until TJ was suddenly in his line of sight, stripped down to his boxers and all smiles, obviously tenting against the flimsy red fabric of his underwear.

"He looks a little out of it," TJ hummed, grinning down at Cole before focusing on Eric. "I could help you."

"But," Eric blinked, trying and failing not to get distracted by dark planes of skin and TJ's obvious need. "What about-?"

"He's a little out of it, too," TJ told him, crouching down but looking amused. Eric followed his gaze, surprised to find that TJ was mostly right. Jason stared at them with lazy interest but didn't actually look like he'd be _up_ to much of anything, at the moment.

A hand palming his length brought Eric out of it, the pressure causing his own erection to twitch painfully, he had been ignoring it for so long - more focused on Cole - that he hadn't realized his own arousal, but now that attention had been drawn to it Eric was actually so hard it _hurt_.

He groaned, bucking into the sensation, and could practically _hear_ the grin in TJ's voice. "Atta boy, champ. Why don't you let a fellow ranger help you out?"

"Don't-" Eric began to say, warding off the nickname, but cut himself off with a hiss, TJ easing down the zipper of his jeans, ghosting over the head of his dick, precum easily ruining the black boxer briefs.

"Don't worry," TJ's voice was a tease, but his movements were efficient, freeing Eric from his clothing prison with quick hands. "I've got you."

He snatched up the lubrication Eric had abandoned earlier, squirting the rest of it onto his hand, smiling down at Eric with a gentle kind of predatory want. He rubbed the lube between his palms, warming it, and then the touch was on _Eric -_ the first direct contact he had that reunion - and he was moaning, leaning up into TJ's practiced hands.

"Not bad at all, right?" TJ asked.

Eric grunted, just knew TJ would keep going if Eric hadn't pulled the other ranger down on top of him, closer to touch, easier to kiss, shifting up into his hand with small uncoordinated thrusts.

"Not so fast, bud," TJ returned the kiss but released Eric - the sudden lack of stimulation more painful than the withdrawal before it, pulling a growl from Eric's throat.

He heard TJ laugh, off to the side and he- _oh_ , he was stepping out of his underwear, resettling on Eric when he was completely free from his clothes. "It takes two to tango," he said, smile bright.

Eric wanted to prompt for further questions, but then TJ was gripping him again, hand at the base of his dick, holding steady, guiding-

Jason must have already prepared TJ, because he took in Eric's length easily, settling down in the Quantum ranger's lap with a few nudges of his hips. Eric grabbed onto his waist instinctively, groaning at the tight feel TJ around him, flexing, pushing so close-

"Don't worry, babe, you relax for this one." TJ looked pleased, adjusting to the intrusion with a look of victorious satisfaction. "I'll take over from here."

He didn't wait for Eric's response before he started rocking, working himself on Eric's dick cowboy style, riding him hard. The Turbo ranger's head tilted back, eyes shut and mouth opened in a steady groan, gasping for air as pushed himself up and down, hitting that-

Even Eric could feel it, between the warmth and pressure and the attention – _finally_ – it felt so damn good, and despite his exhaustion, he found his hips working to meet TJ, setting out a rhythm that pushed him closer to the edge, heat and pleasure and muscles quivering, screaming to hold on.

It didn't take long. It couldn't, not for Eric who was finally letting himself feel after focusing so much on Cole and not for TJ, who was damn-near bouncing on his lap with such abandon.

They came almost simultaneously, Eric shooting up into TJ with a strangled cry, arching into the other ranger, thighs quivering with the strain of effort. 

And if- if right at the end, in the seconds before Eric and TJ fell over the edge together - he caught sight of Jason: jeans open, dark spot on his front, hand casually resting over his bare stomach and watching them with lazy desire that made Eric desperately _want_ all over again – well, no one had to know.

Just like no one needed to know the way he ached – even with TJ all but collapsed against him, grinning wide and reckless and kissing Eric just as hard and fast as he'd ridden him, relaxing into the pull of Eric's arms when he more or less cradled the darker man to his chest, Cole happily splayed out beside them – with a desire to draw the Mighty Morphin' ranger into their fold, too

Ached, but knew better than to try.

There were some things that needed to be protected.

Finishing the game, he aimed whatever last few lazy kisses he would have saved for Jason against Cole's forehead, peppering TJ with a few when the man made a noise of protest.

As if to prove the point, Jason rolled slowly to his feet, fixing himself absently with one hand and stretching as he slipped unobtrusively from the common room. Eric pushed the small flare of disappointment away and decided to just let himself relax into warm bodies around him.  He started to drift himself, TJ curled up in his lap and fingers lazily petting Cole's hair - when Jason showed up again, looking unbearably fond and gently nudging the Quantum ranger to drink what he was holding out.

Looked like he'd managed to pull, or more likely, _bully_ his way into caretaker duty again. Eric, grateful, didn't protest the offering.

"Thanks," he said quietly, bringing himself to a better sitting position slowly, adjusting a fussy TJ so he could share his drink, knowing the other man needed _something_ in him.

He would worry about Cole later, when he had come back to them. It was a problem for the future.

"You guys looked like you needed it," Jason offered, shrugging his broad shoulders. He worked a hand into Cole's hair fondly, scratching idly at the younger ranger's scalp and earning a contented sort of rumble in return. If Eric had to hazard a better description, he would say the man was purring.

"Did you get some for yourself?" TJ asked, eyes have lidded, nudging the drink in Eric's direction pointedly.

"I will," Jason promised, the sheepish look halved by the amusement he took in watching TJ insist his way into making Eric take more than a sip.

"Do it now," Eric grumbled around the lip of the cup, shooting a half-annoyed look at Jason.

He didn't mean for it to sound so dismissive, just- the dumbass needed to learn to take care of himself instead of worrying about _them_ so much. They could survive five minutes on their own while Jason took a damn _break_.

Jason actually huffed at him, but at least appeared to oblige with an innocent look when TJ twisted to stare at him as well. "It's not nice to team up on me," he pointed out.

If he were Rocky, he'd probably have added a pout.

"...Stay." It was voiced in a rough grumble, Cole's mutter almost lost into the red fabric of the pallet, but still audible. He reached a lazy hand out and grabbed for Jason's shoulder, pulling him down into their pile without even looking at the other ranger, still obviously worn out from his earlier engagements. "Drink later, cuddle now."

Eric didn't freeze - TJ would notice it, but he - he _knew_ , no matter how out of it Cole appeared, that the Wild Force ranger had done it for him.

Because Eric would never ask, despite his want.

Jason didn't fight it, wouldn't have even if Cole wasn't half out of his mind, adjusting the hold so that he could slide Cole into his lap, letting the younger ranger curl up in the circle of his arms like a contented cat.

"What a battle cry," Jason said with humor. TJ didn't move toward him so much as he pulled Jason toward them, until Jason was seated comfortably next to Eric.  The Turbo ranger reached out, curling himself into Cole, but still firmly nestled in Eric’s lap, leaving them huddled together in a weary quartet.

"Sleep time?" Jason offered, sharing a conspiratorial wink with Eric.

He was already nudging the Quantum ranger back onto the pallet, and Eric wanted to protest – the other man needed to _hydrate_ and they shouldn't be this close and-

The words of protest died in his throat because Jason's eyes were already shutting down, the Mighty Morphin’ ranger nuzzling tiredly back onto the pallet.

It was as close to Jason admitting some kind of personal need at one of these reunions as he had ever gotten, and Eric couldn't find it in himself to deny the man.

"Sleep time," Eric confirmed, feeling his eyes begin to drift close.

He felt TJ shifting on top of him, hand fumbling off to the side before a blanket made its way over them, warm and soft and stupidly cozy. Eric had mocked Wes for this too - for the investment of giant blankets and huge, fluffy pillows, but he could admit now that had been a useful purchase.

He stayed awake long enough to hear them all drift off, Cole, then TJ, then, with a deeper sigh and relaxing muscles - Jason. Not bad for what was essentially early into Day One.

He knew there'd be disruptions later- knew the peace wouldn't last, but for the moment-

For the moment, there was solace and completion, and that was a balance that could not be denied.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the series no one really asked for.
> 
> Let the record show that according to dictionary.com, ‘pleasureful’ is a real word. This surprised me too.
> 
> And now, for your reading pleasure, some of TJ and Jason’s side of the conversation, because there was no way in *hell* they missed out on Eric’s little show:
> 
> TJ: "Oh god, he's standing- he's- do you think he's gonna-" 
> 
> Jason: "*TJ*." 
> 
> TJ: "Holy- he picked him up. He- they're like the same size. I actually think Cole is bigger." *Jason makes a soft sound and TJ presses the advantage, laying him down and nosing along the side of his neck* "You think he'd pick me up like that?" 
> 
> Jason: "I don't recommend jumping on him to find out." 
> 
> TJ: "You think he'd pick *you* up like that?" 
> 
> Jason: "TJ-" 
> 
> TJ: “*Wow*, you liked that plan."
> 
> Jason: "Oh *holy*-" 
> 
> TJ: "Did he just-" 
> 
> Jason: "*Yes*" Jason hissed, fingers straining just above TJ before he took out everything he was feeling on the Turbo ranger, gritting his teeth. Control. He needed control. 
> 
> TJ: "Damn…Just." TJ slumped against his chest, nosing a little and biting his lip. Jason understood the sentiment. 
> 
> Jason: “Damn," he agreed.
> 
> …Well, how would *you* react to watching a guy you like fist another guy you like? Honestly.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
